


Sore loser

by timaeustestifiedsilence



Series: Homestuck Shorts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustestifiedsilence/pseuds/timaeustestifiedsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen - you're really cool, but can you stop screaming when your sports team loses? I live down the hall and I can hear you AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore loser

"Run, Klein, run! I know it's in you!  _Come on,_ there's four seconds left in the game!  _Run!"_

Ah, she was at it again. The girl down the hall. Whenever her favourite football team was playing, you bet your butt she'd be watching. Vriska was a cool girl, but she took things too far quite often. Like Halloween. And April Fool's day. And especially St. Patrick's day. That girl has a wicked pinch.

"NO! NO! FOUL! ILLEGAL TACKLE! NO!" Vriska continued yelling, now in disbelief.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Would it be worth asking her to quiet down?

"MARTIN KLEIN, YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FAVOURITE PLAYER! I'M ASHAMED OF YOU!" Ugh, I'm pretty sure the whole dormitory can hear her. "BEST RUNNING BACK THE ARKANSAS ARACHNIDS HAVE EVER SEEN? HA!!"

She continued telling for another five minutes before finally calming down. 'Maybe I can study now,' I thought. "HOW CAN THEY LOSE BY TWENTY-TWO POINTS?! THEY'RE LIKE THE NUMBER TWO BEST TEAM!" Nope. 

I got up from my desk and left my dorm to make the short journey to hers. I knocked politely and stepped back slightly. 

The door swung open to reveal a messy haired, flushed faced Vriska. "What do you want, Tavros? I'm kinda busy being irritated right now."

I laughed nervously and nodded, "Yeah, uh, about that. Um, you're cool and all, Vriska, but do you think you could stop screaming when your football team loses? I live down the hall and I can hear you. Actually, I'm pretty sure  _everyone_ can hear you."

She just squinted at me and put her hands on her hips. In the background, the TV announced that the Texas Bulls had utterly destroyed the Arkansas Arachnids.

"Hey, I guess my team beat yours!"

"Shut up!" She yelled, slamming the door in my face. Then she opened it again to say, "why don't you go play FLARP, you nerd?"

"But you play FLARP too, so wouldn't that make you a nerd also?" I asked. She just stuck her tongue out before slamming the door again.

"At least you tried," a girl said. I turned to see Terezi, who was Vriska's blind roommate, "most people are too scared to confront her, so they end up just standing at the door for ten minutes before walking away."

"Wow. Well, see you later, I guess!" I said, walking away. Terezi nodded and wandered off in the opposite direction. 

* * *

Vriska was quiet for the rest of the night. I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. The Arachnids would be playing the Bulls again tomorrow, Sunday. I'm not sure if I'd rather them win and have her rub it in my face for three weeks or for them to lose and hear her whine. 

}:( 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you probably already know, the Arkansas Arachnids and the Texas Bulls are made up.


End file.
